gangstatalefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Take note that GangstaTale has a different timeline than some AUs and different than real-life! This is a timeline of all the events occurring in GangstaTale, beginning to the end. (THE TRUE ENDING IS PACIFIST) Timeline -7931 B.C November * A strange asteroid hit the Earth's surface... It was filled with strange creatures now known as monsters. Humans never knew about their presence. The creatures began to reproduce, and spread. 1231 November * Humans discovered the existence of monsters. The Race War began. * Monsters also discovered the existence of humans. Their predator instinct caused them to attack humanity, seeing humans as preys. 1232 August * Monsters were impressed by the human's combat skills. They become influenced by the humans. 1233 February * The Race War ended, the leader of the monsters accepted to sign a peace-paper with humans. * Monsters stopped to see humans as preys. March * Monsters began to become civilized and influenced by humans. 1234 August * All monsters that accepted the human cause become civilized and educated. Some began to help humans, a way to thank them for teaching them many useful things. 1235 January * Some monsters begin to rebel against the human influence. * Fort Palace is burned down into ruins by the rebels. 1236 February * All rebels were sent to prison. The ones who burned Fort Palace were killed. * Monsters and humans sign another peace contract, preventing rebellion to happen again. 1930 October * Monsters discover Moutain Ebbot, and discover an extremely huge cave, similar to another world. Some monsters begin to populate in the cave of Mt. Ebbot. 1932 October * Monsters created a powerful, unlimited electric generator. It helped humanity a lot, making everyone stopping to pay for electricity bills. 1935 September * Some humans started to get annoyed by the monster presence. They thought that they were the smartest race of the world, dethroning humanity. The technology War started. 1940 December * Humans launched nuclear attacks in the Mt Ebbot cave, killing many innocent monsters. This ended the technology War. After the war, monsters were considered as stupid creatures because of their failure. * All residents in the Mt. Ebbot cave suffer from poverty and hunger. 1941 June * Mt. Ebbot cave is fully rebuilt and stable. 1942 November * The story of the Dreemurr family begins. * The Royal Guard is now created, governing Mt. Ebbot Cave. December * Snowdin City's construction began. * The construction of the Ruins began. 1950 October * The Ruins are built, home of the Dreemurr family. December * Snowdin City is fully built and has more advanced technology than the human's. 1951 July * The first Patriarch of the Dreemurr family discovers Hotland. He claims that the Royal Guard now owns the territory. * The Royal Guard began to have scientists. 1971 March * Many monsters began to move to Mt. Ebbot's cave, because many people claim it is "the nicest place where you can live". Few humans went to live in the cave as well. 2013 April * The first patriarch and matriarch of the Dreemurr family die of old age and are now known as the Great Ones. 2120 January * Azgore's parents are born. * Toriel's parents are born. February * The Royal Guard scientists begin to do research on different DNAs. 2149 June * Azgore's parents marry, as well as Toriel's parents. 2150 May * Azgore, Toriel, Mayah and Zyriel are born. 2152 November * Gaster is born. 2163 March * Azgore confesses his feelings to Toriel. They become lovers. 2164 October * Toriel's mother heals from her depression. 2167 April * Zyriel and Mayah become lovers. 2170 February * Zyriel and Mayah marry. * Toriel and Azgore marry. March * The construction of the Castle began. * Azgore and Toriel are promoted to the Matriarch and Patriarch of the family. * Zyriel and Mayah are promoted to the second Matriarch and Patriarch of the family. 2172 April * The Castle's construction finished. May * Azgore, Toriel, Mayah and Zyriel leave the Ruins and start a brand new life at the Castle. 2175 June * Gaster becomes a scientist of the Royal Guard, and is directly promoted to the professional class after successfully creating quality medicine and selling it. 2180 February * Asriel is born. * Chara is born. March * Sans is born. April * Alphys is born. September * Gaster begins working on his mutation experiments, making people volunteer to help him. 2181 July * Human population becomes tired to live with the monsters. They leave Mt. Ebbot and left the residing monsters alone. * Gaster accidently created the Hunter Killer, the first hybrid ever created. 2182 June * Papyrus is born. * Undyne is born. * Gaster's wife dies. 2190 April * Chara falls to Mt. Ebbot, where she meets Asriel. June * Chara becomes suspicious and begins to show her hatred towards the Dreemurr family. She murders Asriel, mutilating him to death. * Chara is killed by Azgore, avenging the death of his son. * Toriel brings Asriel's corpse to the flower bed, where she gives him a proper burial. * Azgore burns Chara's corpse to ashes. Blind by his anger, he declares War to humanity. July * Toriel escapes the Castle, then eventually got kidnapped by Gaster, used for his experiments without knowing she is the Queen. August * Toriel, now known as the Feral Mother/ The Guardian escapes Gaster's laboratory and hides in the Ruins. Gaster's experiment is a complete failure, because he didn't finish it and sent it to Azgore in time, making him lose reputation in front of other scientists. 2191 January * Humans raid the Underground, kill anyone they see. Monsters beg for Azgore's help, but doesn't respond them. *The population of the Underground suffers from starvation and raids. 2192 * Gaster creates another species of hybrid: Zagalions. However, these began to destroy Snowdin City's water pipes and attack the population. * Humans almost sent a nuclear attack to the Underground. Luckily, the bomb was destroyed before it landed. 2192